


Magical

by LeySaphirasGrave



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Daddy!dallon, Little!Brendon, M/M, Oblivious, cgl, ddlb, shy!Brendon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeySaphirasGrave/pseuds/LeySaphirasGrave
Summary: Panic! is touring in Europe and Brendon REALLY wants to visit the magical park!*Importet from my Wattpad: Sinnersxheaven**DO NOT COPY AND DISTRIBUTE WITHOUT PERMISSION*
Relationships: Brendon Urie/Dallon Weekes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Magical #1

**Author's Note:**

> I am so proud of how this is turning out. It's about a real place where I went to in my childhood and i had a lot of memories going through my head writing it. I originally wanted to have it as just a one chapter story, but my Wattpad completely bugged and it was almost 3000 words long so I decided to split it and give you the first part now. 
> 
> Maybe it's even good, because it takes a while to write this the way I want and to be perfect with it. If there are weird mistakes now, please comment I swapped between a couple of versions back and forth because I couldn't edit really. In the first part not a lot happens but this might have 2-3 parts, so this will be continued. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The band was touring in europe. They were very stressed, because on such a small bus the tension can easily get to an uncomfortable level. 

For Dallon it was hard (no pun intended), because he liked Brendon. A lot. But crushing on his bandmate and boss probably wasn't the best thing. 

For Brendon it was hard("), because he kept multiple secrets and it was too much. He accidentally said or did things that could out him in multiple ways but he was a born showman so he managed it. Their little stage gay act took away the tension that came from his major crush on Dallon, but other things couldn't be handled that easily.

Currently they were riding on a land road to Amsterdam, where they would have two full days of free time, which was very rare, but very welcome.

Most of the crew and band would just want to sleep and have their own private time these days and maybe look at the city a little bit. 

Brendon had other plans. He had looked it up on the internet. A fairy tale based amusement park was only an hour drive from Amsterdam away! He really wanted to go there. 

Dallon walked to the front of the bus, where Brendon sat, staring at his screen and chewing on the sleeve of his pastel lilac hoodie concentrated. His eyes were big with wonder and amazement behind his glasses.

"Whatcha looking at?" Dallon asked seriously interested. He didn't mean to surprise Brendon, he actually thought Brendon had registered him entering the room and standing next to him, while looking across his shoulder. 

But the words startled Brendon, who quickly spit out his sleeve and mumbled "nuffin'" before looking even more shocked, coughing and repeating: "Nothing.." more clearly. 

Then yet again, why should he lie? "It's just... I've been to Amsterdam a couple of times, and yeah it's a beautiful city, but now we have so much time! I wanted to see something else..."

Dallon sat down next to Brendon on the little bench. Their thighs pressing together, and yeah, maybe he could've sat down across from him, but he wanted to look at the screen and see what Brendon was so fixated on.

Meanwhile Brendon's breath got caught in his throat. He was nervous because he had Dallon this close and blushing. And also blushing even more because Dallon would see what he looked at and he let himself slip shortly before. He was sure Dallon was going to find him weird and leave him alone and he didn't want that at all.

"Oh.. an amusement park?" 

Brendon nodded shyly, lifting his sweater back to his mouth to calm him down, even though he was sure Dallon wouldn't be able to see him.

"That sounds like a lot of fun!" Dallon smiled at the colourful page. He looked a bit at it, deciding he'd want to join Brendon if he were to go. They had to ask management and get a bodyguard though. 

"I'd love to go!" He exclaimed. Brendon smiled. "We have the concert on Saturday, today is Wednesday and we'll be at the hotel at 9pm. So we have Thursday and Friday off and I thought we could go tomorrow.. I looked at the Netherland calendar for holidays and there are none this week so the park could be pretty empty, only families with small children maybe.."

"That's very smart! Let's go ask and then we could plan a little if they let us. But you're the lead singer so they gotta!"

Brendon smiled and blushed at the praise. He was proud of himself for planning this. 

He was glad Dallon would ask with him, because he was scared of being looked at weirdly when asking to visit a fairy tale themed park as rockstar. Zack knew about his little problem though, so it wouldn't be much trouble. 

They were allowed to go the next day, taking Zack with them, as long as they'd find someone willing to go with them too so Zack could sit next to someone he knew.

He wouldn't get fucking stuck in a fairy glitter ride without someone people now too. N-O in his words.

So Dallon tapped on Dan's bunk, while Brendon had his right arm wrapped around Dallon's right and his left hand on Dallon's right shoulder and hid behind him. 

The curtain drew back and a confused, but smiling Dan appeared. 

"Dan, Dan the Man!" Dallon exclaimed happily and excited.

"Dallon Wee, Wee the Tree!" Dan shit back laughing at his failed try at rhyming. "What can I help you with?"

"Wanna go to a amusement park based around fairy tales? Zack said we can go if someone is going to sit with him in the rides so we can fuck him over if you say yes."

"Fuck Yeah!" He laughed.

"Tomorrow, meeting at 8am in the hotel lobby!" 

"Nice dude, thanks for letting me join."

"Thanks for fucking with Zack tomorrow." Dallon (actually the author) giggled because that didn't came out as planned. 

Dallon and Brendon went back to the front of the bus to sit down and look at the maps. 

Efteling was written in bold fairy tale like lettering on the top. 

Dallon noticed how Brendon's eyes shined again, looking at the map and it wasn't just the computer screen lighting his face up, while it got slowly dark outside, it was the excitement. 

Dallon found it cute, that Brendon started to love the park. He just didn't know the realest reason. 

×××

After looking at maps and videos and planning snacks and outfits, that are comfortable to ride rides in, but acceptable to be seen in public with, they arrived at the hotel. 

After retrieving keycards to their rooms they stepped into the elevator. Usually they had rooms on the same floor but most of the crew and Dan (the man) was a floor beneath them and stepped out of the elevator. Zack stayed behind in the lobby waiting for the last tech bus to arrive after a flat tire held them back on the road, and they decided to part ways for a little, instead of waiting on the road side with the whole assemble of bussed and vans.

Now it was only Brendon and Dallon in the elevator. As the doors opened with a funny 'ping' sound Brendon giggled. Dallon blushed at the cuteness of him.

They went to their hotel rooms, which were conveniently next to each other.

Before stepping into his room, Dallon looked at Brendon and said:

"Go to bed soon. You need your sleep, tomorrow will be a long and tiring day and you're one energetic boy.." 

Brendon knew Dallon didn't mean to do it, but it felt like that, so he blushed deeply and rushed into his room.

×××

The next morning Dallon's alarm clock woke him at 6:30. He was satisfied with his around of sleep so he stood up instead of giving himself that 30 extra minutes. Instead he decided to take a quick shower and brush his teeth, maybe even catching a nice breakfast in the dining room. He would wake up Brendon when he'd leave his room. 

He put on his chosen outfit, which kind of fitted to Brendon's, but he was oblivious to that, when he heard a knock on the door. 

Weird he thought. The wake up call he asked for was not for another 15 Minutes so he didn't miss that and they'd come looking for him and he didn't order anything from catering either. 

He shuffled to the door opening it slowly. Behind it was a dressed and very awake Brendon. 

He opened the door wordless, not wanting to disturb other guests.

Brendon sneaked into the room and smiled brightly at Dallon who closed the door. 

Dallon stared at him with wide eyes, and Brendon started to get worried but he checked, nothing could lead Dallon to know- 

"This is a miracle!" Dallon disrupted Brendon's anxiety train of thoughts. "Ohr very own Brendon Urie! Awake. Not just awake at wake up call without having Zack to pound on his door as usual, No! He was awake probably around the same time as I!"

Brendon laughed at his little speech and said quietly and shyly: "I woke up from your alarm too, appaerantly the head of my bed is against the head of yours.. and when I remembered what we'll do today I just got too excited and couldn't sleep anymore..." It was true. Usually Brendon was excited for exploring the cities and doing the concerts after, meeting fans, but today another part of his brain was excited. 

That was the cutest thing I have ever heard.. Dallon thot, still oblivious to one thing or another..

"Tea? Coffee?" He asked. "Tea.. please.." Brendon said.

They both sat and talked about their expectations for the day and remembered their plans. 

×××

They took a small mini Van with three rows of seats to drive there, Zack being the driver, but instead of Brendon, Dan sitting next to him, so he'd get used to it as Dan had told him. In the middle Dallon sat and he quite enjoyed it, usually sitting in the back, or even in the trunk in older band days, Brendon next to him, on the middle seat, so he could watch out the windshield and he could stack his backpack on his right. He usually loved sitting next to a window but he preferred sitting next to a Dallon.

In the last row two Roadies who had asked to just get a ride sat, because they wanted to spend their time at the park too. They had been there for their honeymoon, as Brendon learned when they all met in the morning in the lobby. 

He knew them both but didn't know they were married and that made it so much better, because, as all good band bosses do, he shipped his workers.

Brendon, who had gone to sleep early, because it was told to him by his Dallon, was still tired, because he lacked the thirty minutes of that morning.

He slowly fell asleep, head falling onto Dallon's shoulder, who blushed as he looked at he cute short boy. 

Zack's eyes met the cute sight of that. He knew how excited Brendon was for this, he wouldn't even have denied going even if Dan didn't want to join. He also knew how madly both of them liked each other and how Dallon could be the perfect solution to Brendon's problems. He and Dan (the man) had talked the night prior at the bar, gossiping like two teenage girls.

Dan wasn't oblivious to Brendon's state. He had always kind of thought about it, because the boy just was so bubbly, giggly, active and cute, but when he came upon a giraffe stuffie stuffed into the crack of the bunk and the window, while getting Brendon his phone, he knew definitely. 

Dallon just let Brendon nap on his shoulder, while he listened to some music on his earphones. 

×××


	2. Magical #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of my new favorite oneshot(now twoshot? Heh.)   
> I am using the actual park plans to do this and my memory from the rides. :)  
> Haven't been there a while tho.   
> ×××

They arrived at the park around almost punctual to opening, but they had to get tickets. Luckily, Brendon was right and the lines weren't too long. 

Brendon thought the place was magical already. The only thing they had really seen was the entrance. 

Dallon adored him for it. 

They got through buying the tickets and getting into the park without any problems. They had met a fan who worked at the entrance and taken a picture, but that wasn't any problem. He was very polite and understood the bands wish to have a relaxing day. 

Taking English park plans and walking out of the giant tent that was the entrance they stood and examined a paper plan, even though Brendon had dreamed over the plan online, he still looked over Dallon's shoulder onto the paper with excited eyes. 

The Roadies split from the initial group, "leaving the band to themselves", but maybe they thought they could get an even quiter day without any obvious celebrity-faces around. Zack, Dan & Dallon didn't care. 

Brendon was seemingly gone completely.  
They first walked a long way between pools of water filled with glittering water lilies. Flags were hoisted on gold flag poles. Brendon looked down the way, mouth agape and pulled on Dallon's arm. Who didn't mind being pulled along by a childlike Brendon, just tried to wait for the other guys.   
He looked back and forth between the small figure with glowing eyes in front of him and the seemingly relaxed friends behind him. 

While Dallon looked at his bandmate, the other two chuckled and cooed at the cuteness. Both knowing how oblivious to Brendon's actual state Dallon was. 

They knew Brendon tried to pull it together and just shake it off as his childlike being adding up with stress and his ADHD, he didn't want Dallon to think weirdly of him. 

This was a place he could let go, without being weird for being excited over kids stuff. He just had to watch out and not let words slip like the evening before. 

They came to a halt at where a path crossed the big way.   
A sign on the left said: Enchanted Forest, and one in the right Pandadrom & Spookslot. 

Zack knew that Brendon would get little pretty fast in the enchanted Forest. Dan and he himself wouldn't have needed to visit it, but when Dallon went to get coffee in the morning, Brendon had asked them shyly, if they could visit it anyway, even though it might be not so interesting for adults. He even suggested Zack making fun of the figures that stood there and Dan impersonating them, so it wouldn't be so boring.

"I'd say we go this right way here, Spookslot," Brendon giggled at the way Dallon pronounced the Dutch word. "because the five outdoor coasters and a water ride are located on that side of the park. The Dutch version of a hounted mansion and something called Data Morgana - a magical boat ride. I think the lines stay shorter, if we do all that stuff first. We could go from bottom right in a circle, over the top, to the bottom left." Zack and Dan nodded agreeing. "I agree. We could eat at the top here later, and then.. oh- there's this boat ride! It looks pretty chill. Maybe take the break while on it!" Dan exclaimed. "Also, when we did a lot of exciting stuff and we get tired later go on the smaller rides when we're a little tired." Zack chimed in. 

They both knew the other ones had planned the day before and even though Dallon didn't know, Brendon had manipulated their plan to keep him big for the big rides and let him get a little littler later on in smaller rides, that are rather themed than there for the excitement. The plan had a couple of flaws, but Brendon knew, that it wouldn't be too bad. He had mentally prepared himself for the Fata Morgana.

They started walking into the direction of the Spookslot and decided to go there first. Brendon prepared himself to be as big as he can in the scary place while waiting to get in. 

Inside there were rows to stand in, one lifted behind the other about two steps higher and one right upfront the glass. It was no ride, it was a small show with amazing details. 

Dallon really liked how they did it here. It could be really scary to small children, he thought. 

Brendon looked at the play with big eyes, while Dan rubbed his back to keep him grounded. Brendon grabbed Dallon's arm tightly and turned to push his head into the taller mans shoulder, which Dan was scared might seem weird, but Dallon didn't seem to care. 

He held Brendon close. Dallon didn't even think anything weird of it. He knew Brendon wasn't into horror and had a soft heart. He'd rather watch fairy tale movies than horror, so being afraid by something like this seemed normal.

Also Dallon was looking forward to the enchanted forest with the fairy tale installments. Getting Brendon through scary and adrenaline rush inducing things only to see him exited about that in the end would be worth it Dallon thought. 

The creepy show in the spooky castle ended and Brendon pulled Dallon out as fast as he could. He was trembling, but by the time they were out and it was bright again he calmed down. 

"Let's walk this way-" Dallon pointed a direction, when they were at a crossroads again. "There's this boat ride and a wilder ride called Bob. It's kind of a sled ride. Straight ahead is the water ride, but we should do that a little later, when it's somewhat warmer." Dan nodded and smiled at Brendon, who didn't even listen, just clung onto Dallon's arm and looked around with big eyes. Zack didn't really care what they'd do, so he just went along with his boss and friends. 

They decided to check out the Bob first. While waiting in line, which wasn't too long, Brendon looked curiously at the ride track. He had seen it online already, but in person it was more interesting.   
The track was a half pipe and it at least seemed like the carts were rolling down the track freely.

Brendon was scared, but he sat next to Dallon and enjoyed the ride. Even though he went out of it with a white face. 

Next Up was the Fata Morgana. A boat ride themed like 1001 nights. It was very magical and had special effects, like a wizard opening the door for them.

Even though they couldn't understand it, when some animatronic spoke up in Dutch, but they were amazed none the less. 

At one point the ride went through a tunnel and a giant creepy guy was looking down at the people sitting in the boat. 

Brendon whimpered. Dallon noticed and wrapped his arm around Brendon, pulling him to his chest and whispering:  
"You're safe. I promise." Brendon closed his eyes shut tightly and pressed himself to Dallon's side. 

Zack and Dan who sat behind them exchanged a look and smirked. 

The ride was colorful and loud and just magical! Brendon was so excited. 

When the ride ended, they got out of the boat and Brendon was still talking to Dallon, describing his favorite parts.

The water ride had these ring-boats in them, so everyone sat in a circle.   
They didn't get too wet and it was warm, so it wouldn't be a problem. Brendon giggled softly, when Zack was the only one to get wet from a water fall.

While standing in line for the newest wing coaster addition the park had, the Baron 1989, Zack pulled Brendon aside, while Dan distracted Dallon. 

"Dude, I know you enjoy this and it's really cute, but this might be a more scary coaster and you need to age up at least a little. You're fading in and out of it and I'm worried you'll slip up."  
Brendon frowned and nodded. He was really enjoying being little in such a wonderful place, but he had this huge crush on Dallon and was afraid that if he slipped up Dallon wouldn't want anything to do with him.   
He wasn't his littlest little, which was 3, but only occured in special situations, usually he was around 4-5. He currently was around 7 and only had that childlike wonder in his mind. He would be able to get out of it easily, at least to some point and the rest he'd blame onto ADHD and his happy personality. He just didn't want Dallon to find out.

He managed to get to a good point in time and enjoyed the ride. It was fast and gave him an adrenaline rush, but it was amazing.  
The next one was a wood coaster called »Joris end de drak« It was a split coaster, two coasters riding mirrored tracks. The scenery had a giant dragon figure in it, that actually spit fire. It was so cool. They took a picture in front of it. Brendon was amazed, but not enough to slip back into his headspace.  
They came to the point in line, where you had to decide. Brendon was the one to choose, no one else cared.  
He decided for team blue. 

When the ride was going up the first lifthill, Dallon asked why Brendon chose blue.

Brendon blushed lightly. "Because of your eyes." Dallon didn't process at first what'd he said, because just at that moment their cart tipped over the edge. He was glad it did, because he blushed madly.

Was Brendon flirting with him?

_____________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Do not copy or steal my work!* :^


	3. Magical #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The squad enjoys their day at the park!   
> Brendon can't help but feel little around Dallon's caring embrace who remains clueless to his headspace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3! Watch the video below for an onride of 'Droomvlucht' or leave it up to my writing and your imagination!
> 
> https://youtu.be/qpJQ5HgFjHY

The ride had been a lot of fun, it was wild, but acceptable for anyone.   
Their team had actually won.

Next on the list was 'De fliegende Hollander". A water coaster with a storytelling inside and amazing roller coaster ride outside.   
The scenery inside was created amazingly, but the ride itself was pretty scary and loud. Brendon didn't like it. He cuddled into Dallon's side.   
He was pretty white, when they got out of the ride. 

"I guess you didn't like it?", Dallon chuckled. Brendon frowned and shook his head, loosening the grip he had on Dallon, scared he'd get to touchy. But when Dallon felt Brendon almost completely letting go of his arm, he wrapped it around Brendon's shoulder and pulled him close.   
Brendon blushed deeply, but because Dallon was so tall and had Brendon in his arm, he could only see the back of the boys head.

"Next up would be the Python." Dan pointed at a coaster with white tracks and two Loopings. 

Brendon looked at it and whimpered quietly.   
Dallon looked down at the shaking thing in his arms and spoke up: "uhh.. I'd rather not. I read online about some incidents with the safety things not closing correctly and people jumping onto the safe track and some just closing it themselves- I mean no one died, but this thing is so old as well. Imma pass on this one."  
"Y-yeah s-sam-me." 

Zack nodded. "I think none of us should go. If you two stay here I have to as well and I also can't let Dan go alone. Are you alright with us passing this one?"  
"Oh hell yeah. I really wasn't into the idea of going.." Dan sighed. 

Zack glanced at his watch. "How about we go for a snack?" Everyone liked that.

They could buy snacks from machines in the wall. It was delicious.   
They went to throw away their trash when they heard a deep voice. "Papieerr hieer."  
"What?" "I think someone said paper here!" They looked around and spotted a figurine in a wall speaking.  
Dallon looked at it and tilted his head. "It's a trashcan. A speaking trashcan."  
Brendon put the trash to the figures mouth where it was sucked away like from an vacuum cleaner. 

He pulled his phone up and Zack handed him his trash. He snapped feeding the trashcan his trash.

They rode some smaller carousels to get down a little. They walked around a big lake, deciding to spare out on the boat ride.

They walked around the big lake and if not for the other men following, Dallon would've thought they were on an amazing date.   
But they weren't. He had to keep that in mind.  
He decided to just enjoy the day and Brendon's need to hug and touch his arm, while it lasted.

The next ride was a dark coaster. It was fun, but not interesting. The cool thing was in front of the entrance: a giant vulture statue that moved it's neck.   
Brendon sent Josh and Tyler a short Video.  
The ride was called 'Vogel rok'.

Next to it, was a clown themed ride that reminded Dan of it's a small world.   
"I ain't doin this shit again!" He exclaimed.  
Zack chuckled contemplating, if making everyone go and dragging Dan along because he wasn't supposed to be alone would be a good plan.

"Clowns are terrifying." "I hate clowns." Dallon and Brendon said at the same time.  
And with that they skipped 'carnival festival'. 

A small carousel that was like the teacups at Disneyworld, only it was named 'monsieur   
Cannibale' and the teapots were cooking pots on flames, which was kinda scary after they added two and two together.

But it was fun non the less and Brendon couldn't get the funny song that ran the whole time out of his head.  
He looked up what song it was to annoy the others later, on their way back, probably.

They skipped a thing called 'pagode' because it lifted the people over the park on basically a round house.  
Dan, who was deathly scared of heights saw it and went; "Nope" and power walked right past the entrance.

Next up was a smaller corner of the park with a slow track ride in the design of snails.   
It showed off weird figures of people that apparently live in the park. The 'volk van laaf'.   
Brendon was weirded out by the figures but some kids seemed to enjoy it.

After that the 'villa volta'. A cursed mansion, where you sit on benches on each side, in front of a nicely decked table and the walls start to turn, giving the illusion of being upside down.

It messed with Dallon's head, but he enjoyed it nonetheless.

"The last things before the walk through fairy tale thingy are a fairy ride and a classic traditional steam carousel." Dallon explained, while looking at the plan. He looked up while talking to see Brendon's eyes light up at the mention of the fairy ride.

Brendon gasped as he saw the castle.  
They got in line and Brendon was already excited. He was almost jumping in his spot.

Dallon was lost deep in thought. Many what if's going through his head, all the while contemplating the signs.

They got into the track room and Brendon gaped at the ride. It had cabins hanging under the track and gave people inside more personal space than other rides did. It was a non stop ride, meaning you had to get into the moving cabin. 

Dallon held Brendon's hand as he got in, so the younger one didn't trip and Dallon cherished that small moment completely.  
Dallon got in right behind the Raven haired man.

The ride ran smoothly and Brendon watched all the different sceneries with a wonderful delight and amazement in his eyes. There were castles. that moved in space, a wonderland where fairys and trolls lived, and a tunnel seemingly made out of stars. The sound design was fantastic but especially that tunnel had it perfectly. The stars blinked and together with the sound it was a truely magical moment.  
Dallon enjoyed the scenery, but he rather watch Brendon. 

The man was so caught up in the whole thing and Dallon found it adorable. 

Next was a room with more planets. 

After that they were in a tower, where the ride would go down in a spiral.  
At the start was a goblin or troll, Dallon wasn't sure, hanging from a tree. It shifted into their direction and Brendon gasped which got Dallon's full attention,:  
"Ah! Dad-" he had stopped himself, noticing the slip up and correcting, so it was almost unnoticable over the loud sounds around them. "-ly!" 

But oh did Dallon notice. Finally everything fell into place and everything he noticed and compared was proven right. 

Brendon blushed but focused on the scenery. Dallon decided to not confront him now and let him enjoy the ride and feel safe in his little space. It wouldn't be right to confront someone in such a vulnerable situation. Brendon kept it secret for a reason.

Brendon distracted himself with watching the scene, but in the back of his head he cursed himself. I am an idiot, letting himself go and slip up this bad.. hopefully Dallon didn't hear that.. he'd think I'm the weirdest..

Dallon slung his arm around Brendon's shoulder and pulled him close. Brendon relaxed. He probably didn't even notice.

The ride ended in a tunnel with a couple.more fairys and bunnies on the ground and Brendon gasped. They couldn't drive over the bunnies!

Just as he was panicking and the ride was about to hit the cute, but fake, things, the ride did a little bunny hop over them and Brendon giggled at the feeling. 

They got out of it into the little pink princess shop, where a little bigger Brendon bought himself unicorn slippers. 

Dallon got a bubble gun for Brendon later. He kept it to be a surprise.

Outside of the shop they took a small snack break yet again.

The carousel was fun too and brought back memories from the old school carnivals...

"Okay. The last thing is the fairy tale forest!"   
Dan lead them.

They had watched a couple of the scenes whilst walking through the forest. 

Zack and Dan giggling at some of the in Dutch spoken language.   
Dan said: "Dutch sounds like goofy, funny German. German sounds like mean, serious, angry Dutch." Zack laughed. [an:end]

Brendon stood in front of Rapunzel, which was a German fairy tale, and watched the cute scenery. 

Dallon decided to make a bald move and went up from behind, snaking his arms around Brendon's waist.

Brendon smiled. Maybe Dallon did like him.

"I noticed that you've been kinda tense since the top of the tower.."  
All the color drained from his face.  
"Just let go, Brendon. You're safe. I got you."

That's when it clicked. Dallon knew. He knew and he didn't think bad about it. He didn't seem to not care either. He seemed positive, happy and just about calming in that moment. 

He did relax and Dallon smiled. 

Brendon pointed at the scenery and showed him everything while excitedly retelling what he remembered from the original tale and scraps of tangled mixed in. 

Dallon kissed him on the cheek.

After walking through the woods and watching the sceneries a while they decided to close the day with the boat tour they skipped.

They got a boat for themselves because the park was so empty. Brendon and Dallon sitting in the front and the others in the back. 

Dallon had his arms wrapped around the not so little Brendon and Brendon suddenly whispered.   
"Dallon..." "Yeah?" "Be my boyfriend...?" "Yes.." Dallon smiled and kissed Brendon's cheek. Brendon beamed. 

He kissed Dallon's mouth from the side, only a peck, but Dallon loved it.  
The sun was setting and reflected golden light on the lake. 

Dan took a picture of the now cuddling couple.

Time skip

They met up with the Roadies and drove back to the hotel, Brendon sleeping with his head on Dallon's shoulder again.

Dallon half-carried Brendon into his room at the hotel, because the young one was so tired. 

"Dally..." Dallon slightly frowned. "I likkkeee you a whoole Lott." He slurred sleep drunk.

"I like you too." Dallon replied.   
"Will you be my daddy?" Dallon knew he had to talk this through with adult Brendon the next day. Being together- that decision was made by Brendon. Asking for Dallon to be his caregiver? That was sleepy small Brendon.  
"I'd love too, but for now sleep, honey."  
Brendon frowned, but quickly smiled when Dallon got into the bed and snuggled up against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ____________________  
> The end?  
> *AN: I can say that!
> 
> AN: I am not really into cgl, but I really adore the concept and I ain't got nothing against it. Was my first time writing it with "magical" so how'd I do??
> 
> I planned on ending it here, but I could do more Oneshots in this 'universe' with little!Brendon & Daddy!Dallon in different scenarios?  
> Idk. Let know if you want that!
> 
> I really love this park.


End file.
